Eddward D. Duvius
Appearance He has blonde hair and bright golden colored eyes. His hair is quite raggedy. He wears a red privateer coat that he stole from some privateer working for the World Government. He also wears a red hat that he stole from the same person. He wears brown boots and regular white peasant pants. He has his rifle slung around his back and his two pistols slung along his hips. Personality Eddward is a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. He likes to have fun, but also enjoys mischief. He doesn't like to be told what to do except by people he has sworn allegiance to. He is pretty calm as well and always enjoys a good fight. He likes to laugh. He enjoys a good beer and making weapons. He really loves Elizabeth and finds her embarrasment funny. He would risk his life to protect her. He would love to have a Devil Fruit if he could ever get one, but he doesn't have a specific one he would want. Something strong, so he could protect Elizabeth with and not look like monster to her. He looks up to his brother despite him being a marine. He wouldn't know what to do if he would have to fight him to protect Elizabeth or his friends. Biography 'Past History' Edd was born on March 21st to Eddward I D. Duvius and Patricia Duvius (Hammon). His full name is Eddward II D. Duvius, but he just goes by Edd or Eddward. He often forgets the "II" addition to his name. He has one sibling. His older brother, Hendrik D. Duvius. His family lived in the Grandline on the Saobaody Archipeligo. His mother was a marine lieutenant at the time and his father was a self-contracting engineer. Edd and his family lived happily there until he was around 12 years old. Edd's mother divorced his father and tried to take both of her kids with her. However, through child custody laws and court appearances, the divorced settled with one parent getting one kid and the other getting the other kid. Edd stayed with his father and Hendrik left with his mother. It was a sad time and shortly after, Edd and his dad moved to the East Blue. They moved to Chippingford on the island of Havvana. Apparently, his mother was promoted to Marine Captain and lived somewhere in the East Blue with Hendrik. Edd always took care of his father when they moved to Chippingford. He would always come home drunk and could barely do anything to take care of Edd. The roles were reversed for him and his father. His father being an alcoholic drunk which he admitted was a problem of his. It was the reason Edd's mom divorced him. However, Edd felt pity for his Dad and always tried to help him. He never really got tired of helping him and felt like it made Edd a better person. It helped him grow up. He felt like his Dad needed him, which was he tried to keep Edd around during the child custody hearings. For a period in his life, he even started going by Eddward II to be proud and supportive of his Dad. That all ended when Edd turned 16. Edd was working now to help him and his dad live. One day, he came home from work and he saw his dad lying on the floor in passed out mess. He went to help him up when he learned that he wasn't breathing. He couldn't feel a pulse either. He tried really hard to resuscitate him, but all was for loss, when he couldn't do anything to revive his Dad. Eddward I D. Duvius died that day. Edd was in a dark place after that. He sold his father's home and used half of that money to give his Dad a decent burial. The other half he was going to save. He didn't know where to go. He left his job at Chippingford and traveled around the East Blue, hitchhiking to find his Mom. However, while hitchhiking around East Blue, he stopped at Fusha Village where he met Elizabeth Reiner and her grandfather, Jeremy Reiner. He spent a year on Dawn Island with Elizabeth at Fusha Village, trying to woo her and get to know her. The two of them eventually fell in love as she made a promise to sail with him. They then both sailed to Anvard, the Pirate Haven, to find a pirate crew. Cousin Side-Story Eddward didn't really know his father's side of the family too well. He only knew two of his cousins and his uncles by name. He never saw his Father's biological brothers and saw his adopted brother occasionally. He was good friends with Jerome's son of the same age as Eddward, Anthony. They would always play together and tell each other crazy stories when Eddward's father got together with Jerome to visit. They grew up almost like brothers. They promised to each other that they'd both be great pirates and sail the seas together. After Eddward turned 16, Anthony and Jerome started showing up less and less until they never showed up anymore. Present day, Eddward hasn't seen Anthony for two years. The other cousin of Eddward's that he has met was James. James is the son of Eddward's father's eldest brother. He is James II or Jr. technically. He is also the oldest cousin and sort of has a big ego. Eddward and James often clash, just like both of their father's do. They don't like each other too much and often compete strength-wise to see who is a better fighter. James usually always wins, being older and have trained more. This rivalry has lasted since Edd was 7 and James was 13. 'The Year of Elizabeth' The year of Elizabeth was the year Edd spent on Dawn Island, trying to get Liz to fall in love with him. After riding countless months with some former pirates, Edd hopped off their ship at Fusha Village where he stumbled into the local diner that Jeremy Reiner owned. He was training his granddaughter to take over the business after he passed away. Edd was hungry as ever as he ordered so much of their food. He loved Liz's cooking, despite her grandfather's disapproval of her skill. Once he saw her, it was like love at first sight for Edd. Due to his crush, he proved to be a little bit of a bumbling idiot when nervous, shooting some guy accidentally in their restaurant. Over the next week, Edd would try to apologize to Liz about the shooting. He begged and begged, making ballads to sing to her and doing all sorts of things. She finally gave him the time of the day as he said he'd work for her family to pay for the damages. She accepted that and from then on, they would get to know each other as he washed dishes for them. He moved in with her since he didn't have a place to stay in Fusha Village. They eventually found they had a lot in common personality wise as they spent countless nights awake talking. Edd eventually asked Elizabeth to come with him on his journey to be a pirate. After a day to think about it, Liz accepted Edd's offer, kissing him for the first time. They officially went into an exclusive boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. They set sail for Anvard to find a crew where they met Barry and the Blue Bird Pirates. Character Stats Professions & their Traits 'Inventor Profession (Primary Profession)' Primary Trait (n/a) An Inventor is a man or woman with knowledge in how various mechanical devices work. They have good insight in how blueprints work, and can upgrade weapons, build explosives and battle engines if they have enough materials. Inventors can pay the basic cost of materials and create items on their own. Brilliant Mind (1) Creative and with an incredible knack for making all sorts of strange gadgets, these inventors gain special Technique Points which can only be used on creation techniques for ammunition and gadgets, of the amount of half their Will. Skill in Upgrades (1) These fellows are amazing at what they do, such that they can do it for a much lower cost. All technological upgrades that they make to weapons get a 15% discount. Weapon Specialist Profession (Secondary Profession) Primary Trait (n/a) A much more general fighter-type profession, a Weapon Specialist is someone who has to a large or small degree devoted his/her life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips or even ranged weaponry such as guns, slingshots, cannons, or rifles. Someone who specializes in ranged weaponry would have sound experience and insight in calculating range, distance and wind elements and their impact on the path of a projectile. Smith Profession (Secondary Profession) Primary Trait (n/a) A smith is proficient in any weapon they make, and have no maximum rank limit for combat techniques involving these weapons. They have access to certain additional traits as well. Forging Master (1) All the experience the character has gained in making weapons allows them to produce them more cheaply. These smiths get a 20% discount for any basic weapons and armor they make. General Profession Jack of All Trades (1): '''The character is able to master multiple skills, and has become adept at a number of things. This character gains X additional Professions. General Traits '''Keen Perception (2): This character's perception is boosted by 30%. Zealous (1): This character's agility is boosted by 15%. Bear (1): This character's stamina is boosted by 15%. Follow the Leader (1): Whether it was the food in your pocket or the way you rubbed it’s head, this dog seems to think that you’re it’s master for whatever reason. The user of this trait gains one NPC pet, who may possess human like intelligence, and is controlled by them. Technically Adept (1): Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. In-Training (1): A trait designed to simply be used when you don’t know what to put your free professional trait in. You can remove this trait from your character at any time and spend it on something else. You make take this trait as many times as you like. Crack Shot (n/a): Once per arc, Edd can take a shot at any target on the island that isn't being blocked or obscured by anything else. Of course, the bullet itself will make a loud whistling noise, allowing it to easily be reacted to. Combat ''Techniques: '''Puff Puff Bang!:' Puff Puff Bang uses a hollow round shot bullet made of cheap plastics. It is filled with black powder, so that when it fires out of a gun and impacts the target or surface, the plastic casing breaks open in an explosive fasion creating a cloud of black smoke around the target or surface. The area of effect is about 20 feet wide. (Cost: 8)' Rank 8' Splatter Shot: Splatter Shot uses a soft hollow round shot made of squishy plastics able to break on impact. It is filled with paint, so that when it is fired from a gun and impacts the target, the target is now marked with the paint from inside the pellet. (Cost: 2) Rank 2 Twisted Kisses: Twisted Kisses uses compressed air canisters about the size of the average human thumb. It is placed in the reloader of the gun with the nozzel facing outwards from the hammer of the gun. When the use pulls the trigger, it smashes the end of the canister, forcing the compressed air to bust the nozzel open and fly out of the barrek of the gun. The blasted air pushes the target back a few feet from the user. (Cost: 8) Rank 8 Ricochet: Ricochet uses a hard solid rubber round shot bullet. The user places them in their gun and fire it at their target for a simple distraction or bruising. However, being rubber, the bullets can ricochet off walls or other surfaces to hit targets in difficult places. (Cost: 10) Rank 10 Bullet Barrage: Edd shoots from either of his guns multiple bullets all at once. Each bullet has the power of a regular bullet. It's range can vary from relatively close to long range, but preferably somewhere in the middle. (Cost: 15) Rank 15 | Stats Used: Strength : Bullet Storm (Branches from Bullet Barrage): Edd shoots from both of his pistols an array of bullets into the sky as he literally attempts to make it rain bullets over his target in a 10 foot diameter area. There would be a small 30-second delay as the bullets fly into the sky and rain down onto the area. (Cost: 10) Rank 25 | Stats Used: Strength Kiss Kiss Bang Bang!: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang! uses a hollow metal round shot bullet filled with gunpowder. The user loads a single explosive bullet into their gun(s) and fires it at their target. On impact, the bullet will cause a small explosion only affecting the impacted target. (Cost: 20) Rank 20 : Smoochy Boochy Bang Bang! (Branches from Kiss Kiss Bang Bang!): Smoochy Boochy Bang Bang! uses a hollow metal round shot bullet filled with gunpowder. The user loads a single explosive bullet into their gun(s) and fires it at their target. On impact, the bullet will cause a larger explosion affecting 10 feet around the target as well as releasing a shock wave that knocks the opponent back 5 feet. (Cost: 15) Rank 35 Bullet Curve: Using his pistols, Edd has the ability to fire his guns while swinging them to cause the bullet to curve around any obstacle, blocking his path to his target. However, this still doesn't mean he will hit his target with 100% accuracy. It just means he can curve the bullet to shoot around something in front of him. (Cost: 30) Rank 30 ''Weapon and Armor: 'Bolt-Action Loading Rifle, named "The Pillager", renamed "The Lazy Lucy", Material: Titanium' : :: ''This titanium rifle is a bolt action round shot sniper rifle. The titanium frame is painted black. It is a high quality rifle that is very highly tuned to where the bullet barely ever misses it's target. The gun is crazy accurate, but has a slight accuracy deficiency. Hence, the barely ever misses. :: Cost: 25,000 Beli - Only Paid 15,000 to Barry; Indebted to him for another 10,000 Clip Loading Dual Pistols, named "The Twisted Sisters, Material: Steel : :: These steel pistols are a round shot clip reload desert eagle. The butts of the guns are made of steel along with the barrels. The handle has soft padding on the sides for a more relaxing grip. The clips insert on the bottom of the handle. The guns are only be able to fire when you pull back the hammer on the gun. The names of each gun are engraved on the sides of the barrels. The left gun, "Lizzy the Angel", and the right gun, "Patty the Demon". Lizzy is painted a white color while Patty is painted a black color. :: Cost: 13500 Beli ''Items: '"Hawk-Eyes" Multi-Lens Goggles:' Hawk Eyes look like a pair of aviator goggles with two extra lenses attached to the front and sides of the goggles. The 5x lenses are clear and smaller than the 10x lenses which are tinted a red color and much larger. The 5x lenses are placed on the front of the goggles, near the nose bridge. The 10x lenses are placed on the side. The default lenses are at a 3x zoom.'' Cost: Free ''Mini Den Den Mushi: A miniture den den mushi that is used to make calls to other people who have an operating den den mushi. This model does not come with the video feature capability.'' Cost: 50 Beli ''Transactions'' Eddward D. Duvius.jpg Eddward D Duvius.jpg Eddward D Duvius 2.jpg EddDuvius2.jpg EddDuvius.jpg Category:Pirate